


Lopez is doing what now?

by Casimania



Series: Lucifer hint fics (25 words or less) [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hint Fic (25 Words or Less), Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimania/pseuds/Casimania
Summary: Mornings are getting weirder at the precinct.
Relationships: Ella Lopez & Marcus Pierce
Series: Lucifer hint fics (25 words or less) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006245
Kudos: 13





	Lopez is doing what now?

" 'Morning Lieutenant!" 

"Lopez."

Everyone in their vicinity freezes as Ella throws her arms around Pierce's waist, gives him a quick squeeze and then trots away. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~An Ella hug a day keeps the homicidal/suicidal tendencies at bay~


End file.
